


The Best Crossover You Will Ever Read

by duh_i_write



Category: Angel: the Series, Dollhouse, The Simpsons
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO YOU REALLY NEED A SUMMARY? THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL.</p><p>Ok, fine: a slayer takes an epic journey to get a vampire a soul and Paul Ballard is screwed by happenstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Crossover You Will Ever Read

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal comm whedonland for a badfic challange.

"But I don't want a soul," Bart said, struggling against his sister's grip.

"Maybe you should have though of that before you ate Dad," Lisa said, smacking him upside the head, her slayer strength causing his head to snap forward comically. Bart's face changed and he snapped at her, the only thing he could do in the chains.

Lisa punched him in the head until he blacked out,and she spent the rest of the bus ride to LA listening to angsty 90's singer songwriters on her mypod, as stated in chapter 18 of the Slayer Handbook.

In LA, she followed her map on the greasy Krusty's napkin to the other vampires with souls hanging out together in a old hotel.

"Excuse me, could you stop kissing a moment? I need a soul for my vampire brother."

The vampires didn't listen, and Bart made gagging sounds from where she dropped him on the floor. Lisa sighed and considered staking the two of them, instead she dragged Bart back outside. There was a smoothie place across the street. It's just what she needed to think.

No one batted an eye as she propped Bart up in a booth.

"Did you at least get me one?" Bart asked.

"No."

"I'm hungry," Bart whined.

"I'll find something for you to eat, later. I can't have you kill innocent people."

"What about him?" Walking in front of the smoothie shop, was Sideshow Bob, palm tree hair and all.

Lisa though about it for a minute, pondered her training and her watchers advice. Then she reached in her pocket for the key to Bart's chains.

**Epilogue**

Adelle rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alpha 2.0 was attacked."

"Yes," Paul Ballard said.

"By a little boy dressed as a vampire?"

"No, he was a vampire. He had fangs and yellow eyes and he drank Alpha's blood."

Behind Paul's back, Topher was twirling his finger around his temple. Adelle couldn't agree more.


End file.
